


The Making Of A Superfamily

by MJs_Fandoms



Series: The Stark-Rogers Family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJs_Fandoms/pseuds/MJs_Fandoms
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Stark-Rogers Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. How Harley Stark-Rogers came to be.

Chapter one Harley Keener becomes Harley Stark-Rogers

Steve and Tony had always talked about having kids but they never thought it would happen like this. “I’m telling you Steve this kid has no one anymore, his dad walked out and the only family he had left just died.”

“I get that Tony and I feel bad for the kid, really I do but, I’m just not sure what you’re saying is the best option for him.”

“Not the best option for him? What’s the best option for him then, bounce from home to home for eight years and then get dumped on the streets? Steve, he trusts me, he knows me. I can’t just sit by and watch this happen to him. He’s ten years old Steve, he deserves a real family.” Steve sighed and thought it over for a second, Tony was right they had the ability to help this kid.

“Alright but, we’re doing this one hundred percent by the law and going through all the proper channels.” Tony let a smile take over his face.

“I’ll tell Pepper to get started on the paperwork and get us to Tennessee. Trust me you’’l love him, he’s just like me!”

“Great, another one.”

Rosehill Police Station

“Keener! Hey, Harley someone’s here to pick you up.” Harley looked up confused.

“What do you mean? I ain’t got any family left.” Harley hung his head again and began sniffling.

“Well it’s good to see you too, kid.” Harley lifted his head in shock. He knew that voice but he didn’t think he’d ever hear it again.

“Tony?” Tony gave a watery smile, the kid looked so broken. He felt Steve squeeze his hand for comfort.

“Yeah kid, it’s me.”

“Is that Captain America?” Steve squatted down in front of the bench Harley was sitting on.

“Nice to meet you, Harley.” He stuck out his hand for Harley to shake.

“You too, but what are you doing here Mister Captain America Sir?”

“Well we heard about what happened to your mom and sister and we thought you might need somewhere to stay. And you know Tony and I have such a big place that with just the two of us living there it gets kinda lonely.”

“So you want to like, adopt me?” There was nothing special about Harley in his own eyes.

“Well, Tony seems to think you’re pretty great and I do too. So, what do you say?” Did Captain America just ask Harley to live with him and Ironman? Harley was speechless.

“Does that mean you guys are like my dads now?” Tony and Steve shared a look before Tony answered.

“Yeah kid, I guess it does.” He couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice.

“Does that mean I have to call you ‘dad’?” Steve spoke up.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, but we would be happy if you did that.” Harley thought about it for a minute.

“Well I can’t call you both dad soooo…..” He pointed at Steve. “You’re pops!” Both Steve and Tony’s faces lit up. And that was the start of the Stark-Rogers family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley receives his first punishment.

_ Four months later. _

Harley had been living with Steve and Tony for four months and it was all going great but, a week ago when the adoption was finalized everything started to change. As far as Tony was concerned Satan had taken over their son’s body. Harley was destroying things, throwing tantrums, and refusing to listen to anyone. Finally Steve and Tony sat down to have a talk about it.

“Tony we have to do something, he can't just get away with doing things like this!”

“I don't know what to do, Steve! Grounding him didn't work, he won’t sit still long enough for a time out, I’m all out of ideas!”

“What if we try spanking him?” Tony froze.

“What?”

“I know it's a little old fashioned, but it always got Bucky and I to behave when we were growing up.” Tony thought about the few times Jarvis had spanked him growing up and he couldn't argue with the results it got.

“Okay, we spank him, but which one of is spanking him?”

“I think super soldier strength might be a little much for the first spanking.” Tony sighed, this was going to be fun.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tony left their bedroom and set off to find Harley, it wasn't hard he just had to follow the sounds of destruction and demonic screeching. Not really, he just asked JARVIS.

“He is in the lab playing a game with DUM-E that he has deemed ‘dodge wrench’.” Tony almost had a heart attack.

“What?!” 

“It seems it is a game where he and DUM-E throw wrenches at each other while trying to dodge them.”

“I got that much JARVIS! Why are they doing that? Did you try and stop them”

“I’m not sure, and i can assure you Sir that i tried to stop them, but they refused to listen to me.” Tony was livid. Any doubts he had about spanking Harley faded away as he marched down to the lab.

* * *

**In the Lab**

The sound of metal hitting the concrete floor echoed throughout the lab. 

“Man DUM-E, you're so much better at dodge wrench than I am!” DUM-E chirped happily in response to Harley. Just when Harley picked up a new wrench to throw at DUM-E, the lab door flew open and Tony came storming in. 

“You are in so much trouble!” He stormed over to Harley and ripped the wrench out of his hand only to throw on a nearby desk. 

“Hey, dad! We were playing a game!”

“If I were you, I'd be quiet Harley.” Harley was shocked to say the least. His dads had never been stern with him before. “Here’s the deal pops and I had a talk and we decided that we don't like the little bratty shithead you've been acting like.” Harley immediately got defensive.

“That’s total bull-crap! I've been acting fine!”

“See that right there is what i’m talking about. Pops and I decided that you need to be punished.” Harley was shocked.

“But you can't do that!” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Because last time I checked I'm your father.” Harley sighed in defeat.

“How long am i grounded for?”

“I never said you were grounded.”

“Yes you did!” Harley argued back.

“No, I said you were going to be punished. You're not grounded, I'm going to spank you.” Harley froze, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Sure his momma had swatted him a few times but he’d never gotten a real spanking before. Against his better judgement he heard his mouth say,”No!”. Tony was slightly amused, but he continued to stand his ground. “You don't get a choice Harley.” Through his nerves Harley found himself asking his dad, “How many?”. Tony was silent for a moment before answering. “25 on your boxers.” Harley didn't know why , but he nodded his head and walked towards Tony. Tony sat down and pulled Harley right in front of him. “You gonna pull ‘em down or am I?” Harley shakily pulled down his jeans and Tony pulled him over his lap. Tony could tell Harley was scared so he reached a hand down for him to hold. Harley got the idea and latched on for dear life. Tony started and by five smacks the kid was whimpering, by ten he was squirming and a few tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed against the floor, by twenty he was begging Tony to stop.

“Please dad! I’m sorry!”

“I know kid. Just five more and then we’re done.” Tony laid down the last five as quickly as he could and then he pulled the crying bundle of boy into his arms. He whispered to Harley that everything was forgiven and that it was okay. He carded his fingers through Harley’s curls until the tears stopped flowing. After that day Harley learned not to mess with his dads.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter becomes a member of the family.

**_Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers_ **

“I just want to make sure I understand what you're asking. You want Tony and I to take in a kid that you found? Nick, do you understand what you're asking?”

“Steve, SHIELD doesn't have any other options.” 

“Nick, we've only had Harley for six months, I don't know how he’d react, but I guess I can ask Tony.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Steve didn't reply, he just walked away with the kid’s file. He figured he better know about the kid before he called Tony. Just one glance at the file made Steve’s heart break. ‘Subject name: Peter Benjamin Parker. Parents: Mary and Richard Parker (deceased). D.O.B: unknown month, unknown day, 2004. Born to May and Richard, his parents began experiments on him from a young age which resulted in giving young Peter super-soldier-like abilities combined with spider-like abilities. After Mary and Richard died, Peter stayed in his cell in their lab until SHIELD found him.’ Steve felt a tear roll down his cheek. He needed to call Tony, now.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After a rather long phone call with Tony, both men decided to take in Peter. Now Steve was going to meet him. He walked down what seemed to be a never ending hallway that led to the room where Peter had been placed. When he finally reached the door he knocked because he had no idea what kind of condition the poor boy was in. He heard a small voice say “come in”. Steve opened the door and did his best to look welcoming to the boy. “Hi Peter. My name is Steve.” Peter slowly and shyly waved. Steve felt bad for the kid, he looked terrified. “I know this must be pretty scary, but I promise that no one wants to hurt you.” Peter looked unsure but he nodded anyway to show Steve that he understood. “So Peter, can you tell me what happened to you at the lab?”

“Mary and Richard were scary and mean. If I was bad I didn't get dinner… they said I was always bad.” Steve was pretty sure he heard his own heart break. What kind of parents make their kid call them by their first names and then starves him? “They were right Peter’s a bad boy who can't do anything right.” Then all of a sudden Peter seemed to be thrown into a flashback, “It’s not that hard Peter, if you want dinner you need to get back up. The bones will heal, just get back up. Just get up!” Steve’s instincts kicked in as soon as Peter started repeating that mantra over and over again. He got down on Peter’s level and began trying to calm him down.

“Hey Peter, it’s Steve. You're safe now, I promise. I need you to try and calm down for me.” Before he knew what was happening Peter had snapped out of it and latched onto him for dear life. He wrapped his arms around the small boy and felt tears begin to wet his shirt. “Shh, it’s okay buddy. You're safe now Peter. Everything will be okay.” After a few minutes Peter pulled his head out of Steve’s shirt and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

“Where am I supposed to live now?” 

“Well Peter, I was thinking that you could come live with my husband Tony, my son Harley, and I. They’re really nice and they'll love you. So what do you say?” Peter’s face contorted in thought.

“Pinky promise they'll like me?” Steve looked at Peter’s hopeful face, then at his outstretched pinky before intertwining it with his own.

“I pinky promise.” Both of them smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
